To Be Continued
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: To Be Continued...those were the last words his Mother had said to him before boarding the boat to China with Kono and Adam. Now Steve has found information about his Mother's past, and his Father that rocks him to the core. Will he finally get the answers he needs and can Danny help him deal with what's to come?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Five-0 or any of its characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

********* Now that we know that Steve and Wo-Fat are not related (THANK GOD!) here is another idea of the possible connection between the two men *********

It was early Saturday morning and Steve returned from his run ready to face the task in front of him.  
Catherine had left earlier in the week on a three month deployment and he had decided that this weekend he was going to go through his office and pack up some of his Dad's things.

It had been a little over three years since Wo-Fat had orchestrated his Father's death at the hands of Victor Hess. He had made very few changes in the house since he moved in, finding comfort in being surrounded by his Father's belongings. As the years passed though, and his own things began to compile, he was just running out of room.

After showering, he poured himself a cup of coffee and moved into his den.  
He turned on music and grabbing a box he moved to the bookshelf and began packing the books away.  
He took his time, looking at the books as memories of his Dad flooded his mind.

A couple of hours passed before he took a break and decided to clean his guns. Pulling the cleaning equipment from a nearby cabinet he then unlocked his gun cabinet and taking out his numerous weapons he spent the next hour cleaning them. Leaving the guns on his desk, he turned his attention back to the books.

He was singing to Bruce Springstein when he reached back onto an upper shelf and grabbed a black, leather-bound book. Pulling it down, a folded piece of paper fell from the pages to the floor. Opening the book, the reality of what it was hit him…..it was a journal. Picking the piece of paper off the floor and grabbing his cup of coffee he moved out into the living room.

Placing his cup onto the coffee table he sat onto the couch and stared at the unopened book for several seconds. He closed eyes and then he sighed deeply and setting the book next to him, he unfolded the letter and tears welled in his eyes as he looked at his Dad's perfect handwriting.

The letter was dated 9-17-10….three days before he was killed.

_'My dearest son,_

_When I sent you and your sister away twenty years ago I thought I would never have to do anything more painful and difficult in my life….but I was wrong._  
_For twenty years, I searched tirelessly for the people responsible for planting the bomb in your Mother's car. I wanted nothing more than to find out who had killed your Mother and destroyed our family. Now, what I have discovered is absolutely unthinkable and I know that my life is in great danger._

_I know that you will be upset that I did not contact you about this, but I hope and pray that someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Steve, I never meant to hurt you or Mary. I sent you away to keep you safe. If I had known the truth…oh God son, if I had known the truth I would never have wasted twenty years of my life. Twenty years without you and your sister. Twenty years of pure torture. _

_Steve…I have discovered that your Mother is alive. You know that I met her through your Uncle Joe and that she was a school teacher, but before I met and married her, your Mother was a CIA agent. In her final mission she was involved with, she killed the leader of an international drug cartel._

_Her real name is Paula Shelburne and to protect her, the CIA changed her identity and I married Doris Rosemark. For the next seventeen years we lived an idyllic life together raising you and Mary._

_When the bombing occurred I knew in my gut that it had something to do with that case and I was terrified for you kids. I had to send you away….I had to give you both a chance to live._

_I finally found the name of the drug kingpin, Feng Wo-Fat….'_

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve's hands were shaking as he looked down at the letter. He ran his fingers across the words written in black ink that were smeared in several places from the tears his Father had shed while writing them. He tipped his head back and as tears slid down his cheeks his Dad's final words to him echoed in his head, _'I'm sorry I lied to you son…I love you champ' _His Dad knew? His Dad knew about his Mother's past and he had kept it from him.

He took a deep breath and turned back to the letter,  
_'I finally found the name of the drug kingpin, Feng Wo-Fat. I have discovered that Wo-Fat has two sons, Cheng and Hu who were fifteen and thirteen years old when their Father was killed. Cheng Wo-Fat is now the leader of the drug cartel that his Father once led._

_I contacted Joe and he confessed to me that he had been contacted by the CIA twenty years ago with word that Cheng Wo-Fat had been searching for his Father's killer. He had been given the name of Shelburne and he was closing in on Doris. With Joe's help the CIA planted the car bomb and faked your Mother's death. He helped her disappear and for the last twenty years he's been employed by the CIA to keep your Mother one step ahead of Wo-Fat…and to keep me off the trail._

_I feel so stupid Steve…and so used. Your Mother betrayed me and Joe betrayed me. The two people I trusted most in my life. Joe told me to lay low and that he would be here next week. I don't know if I can even face him Steve. They kept this from me…both of them. For twenty years I thought your Mother was dead and I stayed away from you and Mary to protect you. _

_I will listen to what Joe has to tell me and I will talk to your Mother._

_This is the most painful and difficult thing I have ever had to do. I'm writing this letter in case something goes wrong. I should never have lied to you about your Mother's past Steve. You need to know that I kept this information from you and I sent you away to keep you safe. You are my son and I love you with every ounce of my being. When I held you in my arms seconds after you were born I promised you that I would always keep you safe…..I just never thought that doing that would literally destroy my soul._

_Please forgive me and know that I could not be prouder of the man you have become. You are an American hero, and you are my hero. I love you son'_

Steve was sobbing as he folded the letter and held it to his chest.  
His Mother had betrayed him….  
Joe had betrayed him…..  
and his Father had betrayed him….

Joe had always told him that his Father was the most decent and honorable man he knew, but he also told him that he might not like all the answers he might find…  
And Wo-Fat…..his words sent chills down Steve's spine, _'You can't handle the truth Steve'_

Wo-Fat was wrong though, he COULD handle the truth and now more than ever, he needed to know the truth….the whole truth.

He sat on the couch for a long time and it was before noon when he grabbed his first two beers from the fridge and walking down to the water's edge he sat in his chair and looking out over the vast Ocean he tried to come to grips with what he had just read.

******** So, any initial thoughts? I'd love to hear what you think! ********


	2. Chapter 2

****** This chapter contains the character of Chad Reynolds, Steve's friend and military brother who was introduced in my previous story - 'YOUR FAMILY IS MY FAMILY' (which is a sequel to 'BROTHER MATT') - you certainly don't have to read those stories first, but if you'd like to….I think they're pretty good and they both contain a lot of good old whump and angst ******

Steve was in a daze all day long. Memories of his childhood overwhelmed him with love and warmth only to be crushed by the remembrance of the worst day of his life…..the day his Mother died. He thought of all the lonely days of torment he had suffered after his Dad had sent him away. And though he had never doubted the love of either of his parents, what he had just read cut through his heart. Since Doris had re-appeared in his life a year ago he had struggled with the decision she had made in abandoning her husband and her children, but he had never questioned the actions of his Father.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and his chest and throat hurt as he sobbed uncontrollably.  
His mind took him back to the friends, his brothers whose love carried him through those painful early years.  
Freddy Hart and Chad Reynolds…

Chad was his roommate in Military School. Chad's family became his surrogate family and the men were in every way, brothers. They had gone through their teen years together, through boot camp together and through hell and back on the battlefield. Six years ago he had held Chad in his arms in a mountainous region of Germany as he drew his last breath after a bullet had ripped through his lung. Chad's death and the subsequent suicide of his wife and unborn daughter had almost destroyed Steve. It did lead to the break-up of his engagement to Emily Tate, who was the sister of Christina…..Chad's wife.

He and Chad had met Freddy in boot camp and he had quickly become incredibly close to both of them…..the two had become three and it was Freddy who had helped him survive the loss of Chad, Christina and Emily.

Two short years later his decision to take Freddy with him into North Korea to capture Anton Hess had led to Freddy's death as well. Oh God, why did everyone he loved die?

He sat in quiet reflection all day and by early evening he was quite drunk. He had been drinking all day and had eaten nothing. Taking out his cell phone he called Danny, but it rolled straight to voice mail. After leaving a message he set his phone on the table between the two wooden deck chairs and taking a beer in each hand, he began to walk barefoot, aimlessly down the beach.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny was having a quiet day at home. He stepped from the shower and threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt as he excitedly awaited the start of Game One of the American League Championship Series between his beloved New York Yankees and the Detroit Tigers. After fixing himself a sandwich and grabbing a beer he plopped down on his couch and turned on the television. As he cracked open his beer and took a long drink he noticed a message on his cellphone.

Taking another drink, he brought the phone to his ear.  
'Hey Danno…sorry I missed you…..can you give me a call…..oh, never mind brother, I'm sorry to bother you"

Hanging up the phone, Danny knew something was wrong. He knew Steve had planned on going through his Dad's things today and it had certainly been tough on him as he was obviously drunk. After trying to reach him without success Danny shut off the TV and grabbing his car keys, he left the house.

He tried Steve twice more on his the drive over and not reaching him, his gut twisted in nervous anticipation.  
Pulling into the driveway next to Steve's Silverado he smiled as he walked towards the front door hearing Jersey native Bruce Springstein's music blaring from inside the house.

Entering, he hollered out for his partner as he moved towards Steve's office.  
As he entered the room his eyes immediately fell on the arsenal of weapons laid out on the SEAL's desk.

He also noticed the box of books on the ground and after turning the music off, he moved into the living room, again hollering out to his partner but getting no reply.

He saw the coffee cup, the black leather-bound book and the letter sitting on the coffee table.  
Moving towards the table he called out, "Hey Superman! Where are you?"  
He picked up and read the letter, saying softly "Oh fuck….."  
Suddenly his blood ran cold as he remembered the guns in the office. Dropping the letter he raced up the stairs, running from room to room, grateful to not find his partner. Hurrying back downstairs and through the kitchen, he ran to the backyard moving swiftly down to the water's edge. Steve was not there but his cellphone was, along with a dozen empty beer bottles strewn in the sand around the empty chair.

Seeing his partner's footprints in the sand he began to follow them.  
We walked about a mile before he spotted Steve sitting on sand in the distance. His knees were pulled up to his chest with his arms clasped around his legs and his head was bowed.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny approached him slowly and as he neared Steve sensed his presence.  
Without lifting his head he spoke softly, his speech slurred, "Danno…I'm sorry to bother you….. you didn't have to come"

"Of course I had to come…hey, I read the letter. How are you doing?"  
Without lifting his head, his voice choked with emotion he said softly, "I don't know partner"  
Danny sat down onto the soft sand close to his friend, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Yeah…."  
The men both sat silently for several minutes before Steve lifted his head. Reaching to his side he grabbed a beer and turning to his partner, he handed it to him.

Danny took it saying, "You sure you don't want it?"  
Steve smirked as he lifted his other hand, "I've got one"  
Knowing Steve's need to talk but sensing his inability to begin, Danny said softly "So you're Dad knew about your Mom's past?"  
Steve sighed, "Yes…he apparently did"  
"That doesn't change anything Steve"  
Steve looked at him and Danny had never seen this depth of pain in his eyes before, "It changes everything Danny"  
"No, no my friend it doesn't. So your Dad knew of Doris' life in the CIA and he suspected the bombing had something to do with it. What should he have done differently Steve?"

"He should have told me Danny!"  
"No, you are very wrong about that Steven and I know that, because I too am a Father. You were a sixteen year old kid and your Dad did what he felt he had to do to protect you and Mary because he loved you. By the time he figured out Doris was alive, Wo-Fat was on to him and it was too late. You were half way around the world planning the take down of Hess. There was nothing you could have done for him babe…..nothing"

Steve's voice was shaking as he said softly, "I finally know how they did this Danny"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"How did Wo-Fat know that I had Anton Hess in custody?"  
"Steve, you didn't take out the whole village partner, and Freddy….they had Freddy. They knew you were Americans"  
Steve raised his hand, "I know that, and I know that the rebel leader contacted Wo-Fat but I've always wondered how they could have gotten to my Dad so fast"

"What are you saying Steve?"  
"Why did Doris not tell Dad that she had to go into hiding? Why did she let him think she was dead for twenty years Danny?  
"I don't know Steve? Can't it be the way she's telling you? That she had to disappear to keep you all safe?"  
"Why are you protecting her?"  
"I'm NOT protecting her. I'm on your side here buddy, I just want to help you think clearly"  
Steve placed his head back onto his knees as he cupped his hands behind his head, "Shit Danno, I don't know, I don't know…..All I know is that Doris and Joe betrayed my Dad and they betrayed me. I'm so fucking sick of being lied to D'…I can't do this anymore….everyone I love either dies or betrays me…I have to know everything Danny, I have to know"

Danny's heart was breaking for his partner. He moved onto his knees and placing a strong hand on his partner's shoulder, he said softly, "I'm here Steve and I'm not going anywhere. I swear to you buddy, I'll never betray you"

Tears were falling from both men's eyes as Steve began to sob and Danny pulled him to his chest.  
Steve choked out the words, "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry" as Danny held him.  
"It's going to be okay Steve. We'll get the answers partner. No matter what they are, we'll get all the answers"

They sat without speaking for quite a while and as the sun was setting Danny said, "Let's head back to the house and talk some more okay?"

Steve nodded and Danny helped him to his feet.  
As they walked slowly back down the beach Steve looked out over the Ocean and said, "This was my Dad's favorite part of the day. We would sit by the water and watch the sun set and talk about how our days went. He was a great man Danno…..God I miss him"

"I know you do babe"

********* Next up, the partner's talk continues and Steve opens up about his Mother *********


	3. Chapter 3

The men picked up the empty beer bottles from the sand and made their way up to the house.  
"Are you hungry Steve?"  
"I don't think I could eat"  
"I saw the coffee cup in the living room. Have you eaten anything today?"  
Steve smirked, "Are you playing detective Danno?"  
The Jersey detective laughed, "So I guess that means no and that you've been on a liquid diet today?"  
"I'm fine Danny"  
"Well you're going to feel like hell in the morning if you don't eat something"  
"Buddy, I'm going to feel like hell whether I eat or not"  
Danny chuckled, "You're probably right about that, but humor me okay?"  
"I am kinda' hungry"  
"Well take a chair and I'll fix us something"

Looking into the refrigerator he asked, "How about an omelet?"  
"That sounds perfect""  
Danny whipped up omelets with onions, peppers and cheese as Steve brewed a pot of coffee.

As they sat at the table and ate, Steve said, "Thanks partner, this actually tastes really good"  
"Well of course it does! I'm a damn good cook, ask Gracie" Noting Steve's smile, he added "What's that smile for?"  
"Nothing Danny…this is great, thank you"

They were quiet for a few minutes before Steve said, "I love my Mother Danny, but I can't trust her. She's never going to give me the answers I need….she's never going to tell me the truth, and I don't know why"

Danny sighed and setting his coffee down he said softly, "She's never going to tell you the whole truth because she's afraid she'll lose you again"  
"Twenty years...she let me think she was dead for twenty years. She was a good Mother Danny, our home was the one all the kids came to. She baked cookies and made us homemade pizzas. If we ever needed an extra man on the basketball court or a pitcher on the baseball field…..Mom would step in. She was a Girl Scout leader for Mary and led up the fund raising efforts for my Boy Scout troop. We took hikes around the Island and she taught me how to surf. She loved us Danny. I had an amazing childhood and I couldn't have asked for anything more" His voice softened as he continued, "The day the officers showed up at our door to tell us she'd been killed….God, I still remember it like it was yesterday" He smirked slightly, "Even now, knowing that she wasn't killed, I remember the emotions I felt…they're so vivid and imprinted on my soul Danny. All the loved ones I've lost over the years, a part of me died with each one of them, but…." His eyes filled with tears and his upper lip quivered, "But that bombing, her 'death' scarred me forever man. She's alive…..it never happened and yet it still hurts so damn bad. Why can't I shake that feeling Danny?"

Danny's eyes never left his friend's and his hands fingered his coffee cup nervously. The food and coffee, along with the seriousness of the subject at hand had helped sober the SEAL up quickly. He needed to bite his tongue in order to not cause any additional pain to his friend…..he needed to say the right thing. "Steve, I don't know what to say buddy. I hate seeing you hurt like this"

Steve returned his partner's intense gaze and said, "Danny, I meant what I said. I am so tired of being lied to by the people I love. I want you, and I NEED you to be honest with me. You said you'd never betray me, and I believe that. You're the best friend I've got and I love you and I trust you." Chuckling as tears fell down his cheeks he added, "Buddy, I promise you that anything you say to me, I haven't thought of myself and NOTHING you say can hurt me more than I've already been hurt. You said you were here to help me think straight, and I need that from you now more than ever…. No bullshit Danny"

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny took a drink of coffee and then setting his cup down he took a deep breath and began, "Okay partner, no bullshit. She's your Mother and I'm sure she loves you very much, and you ask why you can't shake that feeling? It's because what she did to you and to Mary…and to your Father is wrong. It is so wrong on every level Steve and you know that. I can't even imagine the heartache you feel babe. She made her choice twenty years ago to run and although I'm sure she truly felt she was doing it to keep you safe…..it could have been done differently. She had remained under the radar for twenty years and I can't believe that the Government couldn't have relocated you all again so you could stay together. They could have moved you stateside or even to another country for God's sake! Wo-Fat was on her tail. Why didn't the CIA offer to move you kids and your Dad to safety and use her as bait to take down him and his organization? This has bothered me from day one Steve. Doris let him go…..why? The CIA passed on an opportunity to take him down…why? The CIA had Joe keeping Doris safe while simultaneously keeping your Dad off the trail …..and you said it yourself buddy….how did Hesse get to your Dad so fast?"

Danny hesitated and Steve asked, "So what do you think?"  
Danny closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, "I think…I think the CIA doesn't want to take Wo-Fat down because I think he's a spy for the American Government"

Danny watched as Steve leaned forward and placing his elbows on the table he buried his face into his hands. With his voice muffled he said, "Tell me more Danno"

"I think that at some point after your Mom killed Wo-Fat's Father she was assigned to a mission with him. I don't know what it was, but I think it's obvious that they knew each other and she didn't want to kill him"

Pulling his hands from his face Steve said, "I don't think you're far off base D'…. that very thought has been in my mind for a long time but I thought I was crazy"

Attempting to lighten the mood a bit, and not able to pass up the opportunity for a smart-ass comment, Danny replied "Well you ARE crazy, but I've known that since the day I met you"

Steve grinned at his dear friend "I need to talk to her and I need to talk to Joe. Their actions led to my Father's death. My Dad knew about her past and with her faking her death he spent the last twenty years of his life being separated from his kids and searching for a killer who never existed. I may have been able to forgive them for what they did to me, but I can never forgive either of them for what they did to my Dad….I need to find Doris….Danny, my MOTHER DID die twenty years ago"

Danny stood and moving to his partners side, they embraced.  
"I'm so sorry Steve"  
"It's okay buddy…thank you….thank you for telling it like it is…..I needed to hear it"  
"You're welcome" Danny then asked, "Do you want more coffee?"  
"Yes…..please"  
After topping off their cups Danny returned to his chair and asked, "So, how should we do this?"

"Buddy, if our assumptions are true we have to be very careful. Someone is keeping Wo-Fat safe but they wouldn't let him go so far as to kill Doris. According to Dad's letter, Joe was keeping tabs on him"  
Danny interrupted, "And he's probably keeping tabs on you as well"  
"Yeah...what do you say we sleep on this tonight and tackle our plan in the morning….….it's been a long day"

Danny glanced up at the clock on the wall and Steve asked, "Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"No, but if you're up to it, the baseball game probably isn't over yet"  
Steve shook his head, "Oh man, I forgot all about the game. You were so excited to watch that Danno, I'm sorry"  
"Hey don't worry about it. You're the best friend I've got too and you needed me. Besides, I've seen the Yanks in so many playoff games I can't even count them!"  
"Thanks buddy"  
"No problem" As he got up he asked, "Do you want another beer?"  
"No, I think I've had enough tonight but help yourself"  
Danny smiled at him warmly, "Good call partner and hey…..everything will be alright and don't you ever forget, I'm here for you and I've got your six…always"  
"Thanks Danny…..for everything"

A short time later Danny called out excitedly as the Yankees took the lead in the bottom of the eighth inning, "OH YEAH STEVEN! DID YOU SEE THAT?"  
Getting no response, he glanced over to the couch to see his partner sound asleep.

Setting down his beer, he covered Steve with a blanket and then relaxing back into the recliner he turned his attention back to the game.

******** THANKS for the kind reviews so far - I hope you're still enjoying and there's much more to come! ********


	4. Chapter 4

Danny woke the next morning to the wonderful aroma of bacon and coffee.  
He was yawning and scratching his head as he entered the kitchen.  
Steve smiled and said, "Good morning"  
"Morning…..how are you feeling?"  
Steve chuckled, "Hung over….….how would you like your eggs?"  
"Over easy please. Do you want some help?"  
"No, I'm good. I can cook too you know"  
"But not as good me babe"  
Steve smirked, "Yeah….right"  
Danny smiled, "Is the coffee ready?"  
"Sure buddy" As he poured the coffee he asked, "Who won the game last night?"  
"Steve, do you really need to ask? My Yankees of course! I do have to ask though, how could you fall asleep during that?"  
"It's called alcohol…..and I'm sorry Danny, but compared to football, baseball is so bor…."

Before he could finish the word Danny threw up his hands and said, "DON'T YOU EVEN SAY IT BROTHER! Baseball, let alone PLAYOFF baseball is ANYTHING but boring!"  
"Now come on Danno, I said COMPARED to football….."  
"STEVEN, nothing and I mean nothing can compare to the Yankees and playoff baseball!"  
Steve laughed saying, "Honestly partner, I found the Honolulu Shrimps much more exciting than the Yankees"  
Danny smiled at the memory of little Gracie hitting the homerun that won the Pee-Wee Championship two weeks ago and realizing he had lost this battle, he smiled and said "My baby girl was something else, wasn't she?"

Steve grinned at his partner, "Yes, she sure was and I taught her everything she knows!"  
Danny chuckled, "Uh huh….you keep telling yourself that buddy. Now how are my eggs coming?"

Once their plates were fixed they moved out onto the patio to eat.  
Danny asked, "So did you sleep good?"  
"Actually yes I did"  
"You had a few beers, that's for sure"  
"Normally that makes my dreams worse"  
"Well I'm glad that didn't happen. You were pretty emotionally drained babe"  
"Yeah….hey partner thank you"  
"For what? Being your friend?"  
"It's much more than that Danny. My friendship comes with a lot of extra baggage"  
"It certainly does Steven, but it's worth it. You've been through so much in your life and you always bounce back stronger….honestly, I don't know how you do it"  
"I've had my burdens, but so have you…we all have them"  
"My burdens are nothing compared to yours"  
"I wouldn't say that. You've lost two partners. You've been through a divorce that's resulted in you losing time with Gracie and then there's Matt. You're stronger than you think Danno"

"Life can really throw you curve balls can't it babe?"  
Smiling at yet another baseball reference, Steve said, "Yes it can, but I tell you what….despite everyone I've lost and every hardship I've been through, I wouldn't change any of it. You're right in saying that every loss has made me stronger and I loved each of those people with all my heart. Even though it hurts to think of how I lost them, having known them gives me joy and peace too…...you can understand that"

Danny nodded, "Yeah….I understand perfectly"  
As they sipped on their coffees, Steve said, "I need to go see Joe first"  
"I hope you misspoke there Steve"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I hope you mean 'we' need to go see Joe"  
"Buddy, I'm going to need you to head up the task force while I'm gone"  
"Steve, I don't want you going through this alone. Please don't argue with me"  
"Danny….."  
"Please…..please Steve. I need to be there for you. I'll stay in the background if you want me to…..I just don't want you to be alone. Plus, you said it last night, we're going to need to fly under the radar on this"

Steve sat forward in his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050 5050**

After several minutes passed in silence, Danny said softly, "Talk to me Steve, what are you thinking?"  
"I don't know partner, my heart is telling me to trust Joe….…that he would never intentionally hurt me or Dad…..but God D', he knew all along. He kept everything from us…how could he do that Danny?"

"I don't know partner but it's about time you found out. So, when are we leaving?"  
Steve grinned at his partner's persistence, "As soon as we can catch a flight. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Are you really going to ask me that?"  
"Thank you Danno"  
"You're welcome"  
"I don't know how long this will take"  
"It doesn't matter, you need to finish this Steve. Now what are you going to tell Denning?"

Steve closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke, "It's not that I don't trust Denning, but Governor Jameson was in bed with Wo-Fat. He can't know what we're doing Danny"  
Danny nodded, "I agree with you…so we're taking a vacation together"  
"I hate to ask you to do that"  
Danny smiled, "I can never use all my time up anyway. Plus, I've never been to Montana"  
Steve returned his friend's smile, "We've got no open cases right now and with Kono gone and our team down a person, now's a good time to do this. I'll book our flights, can you give Chin a call and ask him to come over?"

"He's going to want to go with us you know"  
"I know, but we need him here monitoring things and keeping tabs on Kono and Adam"  
"Where do you think Doris is now?"  
"I don't have a clue partner. I haven't heard from her since she left China"  
"She didn't tell Kono anything about where she was going?"

"No, she had to keep quiet" Steve chuckled softly, "To keep us safe"  
"You've heard that one before…."  
Danny saw the pain in Steve's eyes as he responded softly, "Yeah…I sure have"  
Danny pulled out his cellphone to call Chin as Steve moved to his office to order their tickets.

A short time later Steve re-entered the kitchen to find Danny finishing up the breakfast dishes.  
"Well, we can fly out at two o'clock this afternoon"  
"Really? Did you talk to Denning?"

"Yes. We've got a week. Why don't you take off, see Gracie and get packed. I'll talk to Chin and pick you up at twelve thirty"  
"Okay. Chin should be here any minute"  
"What'd you tell him?"  
"Nothing. I figured you'd want to do that"

"Thanks Danno…..I'll see you in about three hours"  
"Okay partner….you hang in there"

Three hours later as the Hawaiian Airlines took off from Oahu towards Montana and Steve's confrontation with Joe White, Danny turned to him, "You'll have your answers soon Steve"

Steve nodded to his friend and tipping his head back, he closed his eyes.

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050 5050**

Both men slept on the plane and after renting a car they checked into a hotel about twenty miles from Joe's ranch home.

It was almost midnight so they ordered room service and while eating they watched a replay of Game 2 of the Yankees-Tigers playoff series. Being a good friend, Steve acted very excited for Danny as his beloved team took a two game lead by romping the Tigers 8-2.

The next morning they rose early and headed to Joe's.  
Steve had been very quiet all morning and Danny sensed his nervousness. "It's going to be okay Steve. Remember, no matter what happens I'm here for you. You've got Catherine, Kono, Chin and Gracie. We're all here for you and we love you brother"  
Steve nodded, "I know…..I want you to go in with me okay"  
"Good…yeah that's good"

As they pulled up to the house, Joe came out onto the patio holding a cup of coffee.  
Setting his cup down he walked out to greet his surrogate son.  
As they approached each other, Joe held out his arms to embrace Steve, who wanted nothing to do with it.  
Steve's defensive posture surprised him and the SEAL shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.  
"Steve….Danny…what are you doing here?"  
"We need to talk Joe"  
Joe nodded, "Okay. Let's go inside"

Once in the house, Joe poured them both some coffee as Steve said, "You've done some remodeling Joe, it looks good"  
"I have nothing but time on my hands Steve"  
Danny closed his eyes and shook his head slightly as he thought _'You bastard Joe…...you know damn well why Steve's here and you're playing the guilt card on him already'_

Eighteen months ago Joe had headed up the mission into North Korea to rescue Steve from the clutches of Wo-Fat. That unauthorized mission resulted in Joe's forced early-retirement from the Navy. As bad as the physical injuries and emotional turmoil were from the torture he endured, the guilt Steve felt over the punishment handed down to Joe hurt him even worse.

Joe handed them their coffee and then asked nervously, "So what's this all about Steve?"

********* NEXT UP - Joe gives Steve some much needed and long overdue answers. I hope you're all enjoying and I'd love to hear your thoughts. Remember, reviews are the best motivation there is to write! **********


	5. Chapter 5

Steve wasted no time, "I want answers Joe, and I'm not leaving until I get them"  
"About what Steve? Your Mother's whereabouts?"  
Steve hesitated slightly, weighing his words carefully, "Yes…..…where is she?"  
"Steve, you know I can't tell you that"  
The SEAL smirked and lifting his hand, he took a step towards his mentor. Danny reached out and grabbed his forearm saying softly, "Relax"

Steve pointed his finger at Joe and struggling to stay calm he said, "I need to know where she is Joe"  
"I promised her I wouldn't tell you"  
"And you've never broken a promise have you Joe…..at least not to her"

Joe sighed and answered softly, "What is this about son?"  
At the speaking of that word Danny again reached out and squeezed his partner's arm as the Seal said emotionally, "My Father is dead… don't you EVER call me that again. I am NOT your son"

Joe raised his hands in front of him as he again asked, "What is this about?"  
Danny felt Steve's body tremble with anger under his grasp as he said firmly, "It ends today Joe. All the lies end today. I need to know everything and so help me God if you lie to me again…..I will kill you"

The hair stood on the back of Danny's neck as Steve spoke those words because he knew that he meant them.  
Moving in front of his angry partner he placed both hands flat against his chest and pushing firmly he said, "You've got to calm down buddy"  
Steve drew a deep breath into his lungs and he turned his back to Danny and Joe.  
Danny turned to Joe and said coldly, "This has gone on way too long Joe. He needs answers…..he deserves the truth"  
Joe then spoke, "I'll talk to him….alone"  
Danny grinned and said "Are you fucking insane Joe? There is no way in hell I'm leaving you two alone in a room together"  
Steve turned back around and stated calmly, "I want Danny here Joe, now start talking"

Joe said softly, "Okay, let's do this"  
He walked past the men and they followed him out onto the patio.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

They all took seats around a small hand-crafted wooden table and after talking a sip of his coffee, Joe set it down and he began, "I met your Mother….."  
Steve interrupted him, "Doris"  
"Yes. I met Doris when she was known by her given name, Paula Shelburne. I was recruited to help the CIA on a mission into China to take down a drug king-pen, Feng Wo-Fat. The mission went horribly wrong and three of our six man team were killed. I was shot in the abdomen, you've seen the scar. While our other man helped me flee, Paula provided cover fire and Feng Wo-Fat was killed. It was a very difficult time for her Steve and I befriended her. She's a very strong woman but she was never able to go back to work as an agent and she was relegated to a desk job with the agency. For her protection the CIA changed her name to Doris Rosemark and a couple of years later she came to a party I was throwing and she met your Dad"

As Joe took another drink, Danny glanced at Steve. The SEAL's eyes were steely, and trained on Joe as the man continued, "They fell in love at first sight and within six months they were married. A couple of months later, John accepted a transfer to the HPD and a short time later Doris was pregnant with you. They were very happy and lived peacefully on the Island for the next sixteen years"

Wanting to test Joe's honesty and assuming he knew nothing of the letter his Dad had written, Steve asked "Did my Dad know about her days in the CIA?"  
"Yes…she told him. And he knew about the Wo-Fat mission. Everything was fine for so many years and then one day the CIA contacted me again. I hadn't worked for them since the mission. They told me that Doris' identity had been compromised and that Wo-Fat's son, Cheng was closing in on her. They wanted to relocate all of you and change your identities"

Steve inquired, "Why wasn't that done?"  
Joe sighed and ran a hand across his face, "Steve…..please….."  
"Joe….it's over. I want the whole truth, NO MORE LIES!"  
After a few moments of silence Joe responded softly, "Your Mother loved you all more than life itself. She honestly felt you would all be safe if Wo-Fat thought she was dead. And for twenty years she was right. The CIA hired me to move her around, to keep her 'dead'. She made the decision to do this Steve, it was her call and I owed it to her to help. She had saved my life and although she may have fired the gun that killed Wo-Fat's Father, I was there too….I was just as guilty. I couldn't stand by and watch her die. We were the only two survivors of that mission"

"You said there was one other man who lived?"  
"Wo-Fat had gotten to him and killed him. His name was Don Frost and Wo-Fat killed him and his wife in their bed"  
"Do they figure Frost gave up Doris?"  
"We don't know for sure, but I doubt it. Frost was a hell of an agent. But his death and the fact that his wife was also killed…..terrified your Mother" Joe took a deep breath, "The entire time she was in hiding I tried to keep your Dad at bay, but he was persistent…God, he just wouldn't quit his search"

Steve shook his head and tears slid down his cheeks as he said, "You were his BEST FRIEND….his brother….he fought by your side and HE saved your life too. Did you forget about that Joe?"  
Danny watched the two men and his eyebrows raised. He knew that Joe and John had served together, but John had saved his life?

Joe responded emotionally, "Of course I haven't forgotten that. God Steven, I loved your Father"  
Steve's voice was now shaking, "You loved him so much that betrayed him for twenty years?"  
"Steve…..please…."  
"WHAT JOE? You betrayed me and my Dad for twenty years…..TWENTY FUCKING YEARS JOE!"  
All three men were now crying as they were overwhelmed with emotions and no words were spoken for several minutes.

**5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Eventually Joe spoke "I loved him and I love your Mother. At the time, decisions had to be made quickly and looking back now do I regret those decisions…yes…and Doris does as well"

The tears continued to fall as Steve added softly, "The last twenty years of his life he was alone and in pain Joe, searching for his wife's 'killer'. You were his brother and you watched him suffer all that time and yet you say you loved him. So tell me…every time you saw me or Dad, how could you do it… how could you look us in our eyes. How could you lie to us every time you saw us?"

"Steve….I was trying to keep you all alive, all safe…..I never meant to hurt you. Doris never meant to hurt you"

"Well it didn't work did it Joe. Dad is dead, so you and Doris can live with that fact because whether you meant to or not your actions destroyed him, me and Mary. I found this letter he wrote to me….." Steve stood and pulled the letter from his back pocket. Sliding it across the table, Joe unfolded it and Steve turned and walked to the nearby deck railing. As Joe read the words written by his dear departed friend, Steve looked over the beautiful Beartooth Mountains off in the distance.

Danny remained seated as he eyes moved from Steve to Joe.  
Steve was leaning on the railing staring aimlessly out over the beautiful scenic mountains.  
Danny saw the pain in Joe's eyes as he read the letter over and over….  
Tears fell from his older man's eyes as John's voice invaded his mind...  
_'I wanted nothing more than to find out who had killed your Mother and destroyed our family'  
'If I had known the truth I would never have wasted twenty years of my life. Twenty years without you and your sister. Twenty years of pure torture'  
'I feel so stupid Steve…..and so used. Your Mother betrayed me and Joe betrayed me. The two people I trusted most in my life'  
'They kept this from me…both of them'_

After several minutes Steve returned to the table and again faced his mentor.

Joe spoke first, "There's nothing I can say to you Steve other than I'm sorry"  
Steve's eyes were red and puffy and his head was throbbing as we replied curtly, "Your words are hollow Joe. That letter…my Dad's words, say it all. You never answered my question….why didn't you tell Dad the truth?"

"I answered it Steve. It's just not the answer you want to hear. We were trying to protect him, to protect all of you"  
"That's why you faked Doris' death. But then you kept up the charade all those years. Seeing his pain, seeing my pain…At any time you could have told one of us. You could have stopped Dad's search at any time by telling him the truth"

Joe's silence said everything and suddenly Steve realized what had happened and in a shocked voice, he said "Oh my God, you used him didn't you?"  
Joe bowed his head in shamed silence as Steve said softly, "Wo-Fat has watching Dad and you knew that. Having him searching for her killer kept Wo-Fat believing she was dead….you USED Dad to keep her safe. You sacrificed him"

Joe lifted his head and said, "He loved her Steve. He would have wanted it that way"  
Steve could no longer control himself, he had to get away…..he had to clear his head. Without saying a word, he quickly stood and raced from the deck, running across the lawn. Danny was right on his heels hollering out "STEVE, STEVE STOP, PLEASE STOP!"

He ran a couple hundred yards from the home before his pace slowed and he eventually stopped and dropping to his knees burying his face into his hands. Danny reached his side seconds later and bending over with his hands on his knees he sucked air into his lungs. Steve was sobbing uncontrollably as the depth of the betrayal sunk in. Danny waited a couple of minutes before placing a strong, supportive hand on his partner's shoulder and saying simply, "I'm so sorry Steve" No other words were spoken as Steve struggled to regain his composure and Danny stood, steadfastly by his side.

Joe White stood on the patio of his home and watched the scene in front of him. He hated himself right now. Steve was right, they had used John and his love for Doris as a means to keep her alive. As hard as he had tried to keep John safe as well, their betrayal had led to his death. It had also led to the torment of Steve's soul as well as the physical torture he had endured at the hands of Wo-Fat. It was too late now to change what had been done and he feared that once Steve heard the rest of the story, he would leave and they would never see or hear from him again.

As tears slid down the older man's cheeks, her arms came from behind. Sliding them between his arms, she embraced him from behind and burying her face against his back, Doris McGarrett sobbed.

******* I hope you're enjoying and I'd love to hear what you think! More to follow – next up, Joe and Doris tell Steve the whole truth *******

******* Can't wait for episode 4 tonight! It's been a great season so far, don't you agree? *******


	6. Chapter 6

Danny stood silently at his partner's side for more than fifteen minutes before Steve spoke quietly, "Danno, can you leave me alone for a bit?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah D'…don't worry, I'm okay…I just need some time alone" Looking up at his dear friend and seeing the fear in his eyes he added, "It's okay Danno. I'll stay right here, I'm not going anywhere"

Danny reached out his hand and Steve grasped it tightly as he said, "I'll wait for you at the car babe. Take all the time you need"  
Steve stated firmly, "I'm not done with him yet, I've just got to get my head clear"  
"Okay….we're in no hurry"  
With a final squeeze of their hands, Danny then turned and headed back towards the house.

Joe and Doris had gone back inside a few minutes earlier.  
Joe asked, "Were you listening in?"  
Through her tears she responded, "Yes, I heard everything. Oh Joe he's never going to be able to forgive me"  
He pulled her into his arms and embracing her, he kissed her forehead, "He's hurting badly right now, but he may come around in time"  
"No…..you heard him Joe, he said I'm dead to him…..I should have just stayed that way"  
Hearing Danny approaching the house, Joe said "Go back into the room for now…..it's okay…..go"

As the bedroom door softly closed behind her Joe went back outside as Danny approached the patio. Glancing out at the empty field he saw Steve, still sitting on the ground with his knees pulled up tightly to his body. "Is he okay?"

"Are you kidding me Joe? No…he's not okay and he's not going to be okay for a hell of a long time. I love him and I'm here for him so all I'm going to tell you is that when he comes back and is ready to hear more…..you had better be truthful and you had better tell him everything. He loves you and he loves Doris but he needs to hear the truth, and damn it Joe he deserves it"

"I know he does Danny and he'll get it. Do you want to come inside?"  
"No, I'll wait for him out here"  
Joe nodded, "Okay" and as Danny turned from him, the older man added "Danny, I'm glad you're here for him"

Keeping his eyes trained on Steve, Danny walked to their rental car and leaning against the closed passenger door he eased himself down to the ground. As he watched his friend, he wiped tears from his eyes. He had been by his partner's side through so many physical injuries that he couldn't even remember them all but he knew that this battle, this pain was going to be the hardest thing for him to overcome. Over the years Steve had shared with him intimate details about several of his SEAL missions and of the brothers he had lost. He knew that he had seen this tough-as-nails SEAL at his weakest and most vulnerable moments, and he felt honored that this great man trusted him with details of the most private and painful events in his life.

This one scared him though. After Doris's 'death' Steve had needed his Father more than ever and now he knew for certain that because of the actions of Joe and Doris he was taken from his Father's life. And Mary….Steve had overcome the odds and using the adversity thrown at him, he had become a true American hero, but Mary had struggled her entire life and even to this day she seemed to be making wrong decisions.

Tipping his head back against the car door Danny silently prayed to God to give Steve the strength he needed to hear everything and to give him the strength to stay steady for his partner and to say the right things. He would have loved to talk to Gracie at that moment…..just to hear her sweet and bubbly voice, but it was the middle of the night back home. He smiled softly as he thought '_When did I start accepting that Hawaii was home?'_ He smiled as he knew he could never leave that God forsaken Island… it was his home, it was Gracie's home and it was the home of his amazing 5-0 Ohana…..yes, Hawaii was definitely his home now.

Almost an hour passed before Steve lifted himself off the ground and made his way back towards the house, unaware of the emotional upheaval he would soon encounter. Danny remained on the ground as he approached and patting the ground next to him he said, "Have a seat partner" Steve sat next to him and Danny asked, "How are you doing….really?"

"Shit Danny I don't know…..I really don't know. I mean, I'm getting confirmation that everything I believed all these years has been a lie. I trusted Joe….he was like a Father to me when my Dad couldn't be there and now I find out that he betrayed both of us…..I'm so confused Danny. I CAN understand their initial fears. Wo Fat is a horribly brutal man. But I can't get my Dad's words out of my mind. He died realizing that his two closest friends had betrayed him. How can I ever forgive them for that?"

"I don't know buddy….I can tell you that if I was in your shoes, I sure couldn't. So…..what do you want to do?"  
Steve paused momentarily and then said firmly, "Get the rest of the answers"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050 **

As the two men re-entered the house Joe came out of the bedroom, leaving the door ajar.  
Looking at Steve he said, "You wanted the whole truth?"  
"Yes Joe, I do"  
At those words, the bedroom door opened and Doris stepped out towards them.  
She looked at the two men nervously, "Steve…..…." She then nodded at Danny, "Danny"  
Danny acknowledged her, "Hello Doris"

Steve moved to his Mother and embraced her saying "I'm glad you're safe Doris"  
Parting, she asked "Have you been in touch with Kono and Adam recently?"  
"I talked to Kono three days ago. They're safe…...thank you for helping them"  
"You're welcome" She placed her hands on his cheeks and as tears welled in her eyes she smiled warmly at her firstborn child, "When we parted on the dock, our last words were 'to be continued'….it's time for you to get the closure you need my dear son"

Steve replied softly, his voice shaking with emotion "Thank You"

They made their way into the living room and Doris took Steve's hand as they sat next to each other on the couch. Danny sat on a love seat across from the couch with Joe standing a few feet away, leaning against the fireplace.

Squeezing her son's hand, Doris reached up and wiped a tear from her eye and then she began.  
"I listened in on your conversation with Joe and you're right, it's over Steve. I'll tell you everything and I'll answer any questions you have. I should have told your Father everything from the beginning….I know that now but at the time I was terrified. As Joe said, the CIA wanted to relocate our entire family but I didn't want you kids and your Dad to have to go through that and there was no way they could assure your safety. I honestly felt that the only way to keep you safe was for me to disappear. Joe did an amazing job at keeping me safe and in watching over you and Mary all these years"

Steve then asked "What about Dad? How could you destroy him like that Doris? Or should I call you Paula?"  
"Steve…."  
"He loved you"  
"And I loved him Steve…God, I loved him with all my heart"  
Steve's voice was soft as he replied "You let him search for you for twenty years. You read his letter, I assume?" She nodded that she had and he continued, "You read his words….your actions destroyed him, in fact he said his life was 'pure hell' and you both knew that and you allowed it to happen. My Father was a damn good man and he didn't deserve the fate you chose for him. Joe was in touch with him regularly and you could have stopped his search at any time by telling him the truth"

Doris reached up and touched her son's cheek, tenderly wiping his tears, "Honey, if I had told him I was alive I feared Wo-Fat would have come after all of you"  
Steve pulled his hand from his Mother's grasp and he ran both hands across his face, "You promised to give me the whole truth Doris. Now isn't it true that you didn't tell him you were alive because Wo-Fat would come after you….."

Doris voice was trembling as she replied painfully, "I can admit, that's partially true and I'm so sorry. I know that John is dead because of me. I know that my actions brought great turmoil to you and your sister's lives. When you returned to Hawaii after your Dad's death and started to search for his killer, Joe tried to stop you. And when he told me that Wo-Fat had captured and tortured you in North Korea I knew that I had to come out of hiding. God Steve….I swear to you, I never meant for any of this to happen…..I love you with all me heart"

Steve stood up from the couch and he sighed loudly before asking, "Tell me about your connection with Wo-Fat and why did you let him go?"

******* More to follow….more answers to come and I would love to hear what you think! *******


	7. Chapter 7

******** I hope you like my take on things – so here comes Doris's confession….. *********

"Come sit son"  
Danny watched Steve's reaction carefully…this was it….the final question that would hopefully provide the closure he needed so desperately. The pain in Steve's eyes was obvious and they were red and swollen from crying. He turned back and faced his Mother, "No…I want to stand"

Joe moved to the couch and sat next Doris. Putting his arm around her shoulders he said softly, "You have to tell him everything Doris. He deserves to know"

He took her hand as she nodded and began, "Joe told you about my final mission, the mission where Feng Wo-Fat was killed. Joe was almost killed and he spent more than a month in the hospital with intestinal injuries. We lost three good men on that mission Steve and one of them was David Romano….my fiancé"  
She paused momentarily and as tears fell, she continued "I was devastated with the loss of David and I was never able to go back to field work. Eighteen months later I met your Dad, we married and moved to Hawaii and I thought my life with the CIA was over. I started a new life with John, I loved teaching school and most importantly…..I had you. I had never known happiness like that. You and your Dad were everything I needed, everything I wanted"

As she paused, Steve watched intently as Joe rubbed her hand lovingly and whispered to her, "It's okay…go on"  
Closing her eyes and sighing deeply, she said softly "When you were two years old Steve, I was contacted by the CIA. Wo-Fats son Cheng was now nineteen years old and he had taken over his Father's drug cartel. He was a brutal and vicious young man who had killed his own Uncle in a battle to run the family business. The CIA had infiltrated the organization with an undercover agent, Japanese-born American Kenji Koyama. He had been undercover for a year and had risen to be a top confidant of Wo-Fat's. Koyama had contacted the CIA with word that the cartel was finalizing plans on expanding his business to Hawaii and eventually to the mainland. The three of us who had survived 'Mission Wo-Fat' had explicit knowledge of the family and the inner-workings of the organization and the CIA needed our help. Joe was preparing his team for a SEAL mission and the other agent, Don Frost was on his honeymoon. They came to me and asked me to help them"

Steve raised his hands in front of him, "Wait a minute…are you telling me that you had made your break from the agency and you were living a happy life and you went BACK to the CIA?"

"It's not simple Steve. According to Koyama things were moving very quickly and Wo-Fat had put him in charge of choosing a contact in Hawaii and setting up a meeting for him within a week. The CIA had an agent in place for the meeting but they needed someone with in-depth knowledge of the family….so I agreed to act as a partner of that agent, Jimmy Puhihale"

"So you left Dad and you left me, at two years old to go play agent?"  
"Steve, that's not fair. I was an agent for eight years. You served your country just as I did. Are you telling me that if your Government came to you with an issue of national security you wouldn't answer the call? You know how dangerous Wo-Fat is now and back then he was a nineteen year old with an endless supply of money and severe anger issues due to his Father's death"

Steve interrupted, "What's different now than back then? He's still the same"  
Doris grinned slightly, "Yes…he certainly is. Steve I felt I had no choice. Hawaii was our home and the thought of Wo-Fat's cartel coming to the Island was bad enough, but the added threat of him being so close and the potential risk of him discovering my true identity terrified me"

"What did Dad say about this?"  
"He didn't like it, but he didn't stop me. He too knew of the problems we could face if Wo-Fat found us. Our hope was that once the CIA took out Wo-Fat our lives would be safer"  
Steve nodded and asked, "So what happened?"  
"I moved into an apartment and was given an alias, Maggie Dunlap. The plan was that we would agree to a deal with Wo-Fat and once his cartel was functioning fully on the Island, the Agency and the DEA would take him and his top henchman out"

Steve then asked, "Can I assume that things didn't go as planned?"  
"Not totally"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050 **

Doris continued, "Our meeting with Wo-Fat went off without a hitch and I thought my part was over, but to keep Wo-Fat from suspecting Koyama, Puhihale and myself, the agencies decided to wait for three months before executing the take down. Unfortunately though, Wo-Fat was able to evade capture"

Steve smirked "He has a way of doing that, doesn't he?"  
"Yes…yes he does. They did take down four members of his inner circle and four low-level thugs but Wo-Fat escaped. As part of the cover story, Koyama was arrested and the Agency made sure that word got out that he was sentenced to forty years to life and that he would be serving his time in California. The Hawaiian cartel was totally disbanded and Wo-Fat went into hiding back in Japan"

Steve excused himself to use the bathroom and the others remained silent until he returned.  
Doris then continued, "I went back to my job and my family with the hopes that I would never hear the name Wo-Fat again. I loved your Dad and you and Mary with all my heart and when Joe showed up to tell me that Wo-Fat was on my trail and that he had killed Don and his wife…..I felt I had to disappear, for you…..for all of you"

Danny saw that again his partner was crying as his Mother continued, "There were so many times during my years on the run that I wanted to return, but I couldn't. I truly thought that staying 'dead' was the only way I could keep you safe. After your Dad was killed that all changed. We knew then that Wo-Fat knew I was still alive, and after he tortured you I had to come forward. Sweetheart, I'm so sorry…..God I love you and I'm so sorry that you've been put through all of this"

Doris paused as she struggled for several minutes to compose herself.  
Steve moved over to the fireplace and placing both his hands against the mantel, he leaned forward, his head bowed.  
Danny stood from his chair and moved to his partner's side. Leaning his back up against the stone fireplace he asked softly, "You okay Superman?"  
"Yeah 'D…I'm okay?  
Danny squeezed his friend's shoulder and then as he moved back to the chair, Steve turned back to face Doris.

Her voice was soft and filled with emotion, "I thought by coming back now and drawing Wo-Fat to me, I would be able to kill him and free us of this nightmare. But when I had the chance to kill him, I couldn't"

Steve asked, "Why not?"  
"I don't have a good answer son. When he entered that bedroom and I had my gun trained on him…our eyes met and I froze. I had killed his Father and as bad a man as he was and as his Father was….I froze. He recognized me as Maggie Dunlap and as the realization hit him that I was also Shelburne he turned and moved towards the window. Why didn't I shoot him? I don't know Steve. I hadn't shot any human being since I had killed his Father. I just couldn't do it and I hate myself for that. I fired the gun into the ground and he turned and looked at me…..and he smiled, a smile that was pure evil. My weakness may have cost us our lives Steve…I know that"

Steve's voice shook, "He'll never stop until you're dead, you do know that don't you?"  
Joe then spoke, "I'm not so sure about that Steve. He could have killed her in that room as well, but he didn't"  
Tears were streaming down Doris's face, "I've made so many mistakes Steve… so many horrible mistakes. But marrying your Dad and giving birth to you and Mary were not mistakes. They were the best things I ever did. I was never happier than I was while raising you and I am so unbelievable proud of you and the life you have made for yourself. I put you in grave danger by coming back. You would have been much better off believing I had died"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050 **

Through his tears Steve asked, "What do you want from me Doris?"  
Joe rubbed her back and said, "Tell him everything you feel. Don't hold back"  
Doris McGarrett stood and moved to her son, taking hold of his hands. "I don't expect anything from you Steve. The things I have done can never be forgotten but I pray that someday maybe you can forgive me. Everything I did was done to keep you safe. I did love your Father. I am responsible for his death and I can never forgive myself for that" She reached a hand up and tenderly wiped his tears as she added, "Son, if you can't forgive me I understand. I am your Mother and I want you to know that I always have and always will love you"

Steve embraced her as they both wept and after several moments he said, "You need to know that what you did….it didn't only destroy him, it destroyed me and Mary as well. Mar was only eleven when you left for God's sake. She has never been able to have a steady relationship with a man. She's had run-ins with the law and she's constantly bouncing from job to job. And me? Catherine is perfect for me. She's the woman of my dreams and yet I'm absolutely terrified to commit to her. Danny here has been a God-send. When Dad was killed if Danny hadn't come into my life, I probably would have lost my mind. Mary, Catherine, Danny and Gracie, Chin and Kono….they love me and I love them. They're my family now and they make me happy. I love you Mom and I always will… but I can't forgive you for what you did to Dad…..I'm sorry, but I can't"

Steve was shaking and he could no longer speak as the intense emotions overwhelmed him.  
Doris pulled her sobbing child to her breast as she said softly over and over again, "It's okay Steve…it's okay. I understand and it's okay"

Joe and Danny were also in tears as they watched Mother and son, knowing their hearts were breaking.  
Doris held her boy for a long time and as he they parted Steve kissed her cheek and said "I will find Wo-Fat and I will kill him…..for all of us"  
"Baby please don't. When I went to the prison to see Wo-Fat, I pleaded with him to stop this vendetta. I killed his Father, but he killed my husband and I was on the run and away from you for twenty years. I begged him to please not harm you or Mary"

"And what did he say?"  
She hesitated before replying "He didn't answer me"  
"I'll do what needs to be done Mom. I'll do what I have to do"  
She gently stroked his cheek, "Be careful son…..….I love you"  
He spoke softly, "I love you too Mom…...to be continued….."  
Her response was barely audible "To be continued….."

Steve then turned, saying to Joe "You take care of her"  
The older man replied, "I will"  
With no further words spoken, Steve left the house and his sobbing Mother behind.  
Danny followed him closely and soon he was driving his distraught friend away from the home.

******** More to follow – Thank you for reading and a special thanks to those who take the time to review – reviews are great motivation to continue to write, so THANK YOU! I'd love to hear what you think! ********


	8. Chapter 8

******** Here are the FINAL 2 Chapters – I hope you enjoy, and I'd LOVE to hear what you think! ********

The men drove on quietly for several miles, the only audible sounds being the sniffles and stifled sobs coming from the passenger seat. As he drove on Danny continually glanced over at his partner while Steve sat with his head tipped back and his forearm draped across his face.

Eventually Steve spoke, "I'm sorry 'D"  
"What in the hell are you apologizing for?"  
"I'm sorry you had to listen to that. Quite the dysfunctional family I have huh?"  
"Well buddy, I have to admit that my issues with Matthew sure seem pretty petty compared to the McGarrett clan drama"  
Steve chuckled, "And he's on the FBI's most wanted list"  
Danny laughed, "EXACTLY! So I'd say you have EVERY reason to be upset and there's NO reason to apologize"  
"Thank you Danno…"  
"You told her that's we're your family right?"  
"Yes I did, and I meant it"  
"Well that's good because we all feel that way, and when one member of a family hurts, they all hurt. I'm thankful that you trust me enough and that you want me to be here. Now how do you feel?"

"Honestly, like shit"  
Danny chuckled, "Yeah, I bet you do. So what do you want to do? Head back to the hotel?"  
"Yeah, I'd like to lie down for a little while. My head is throbbing"  
"Okay"

A short time later as Steve slept, Danny sat on the other bed watching the television, and his partner.  
Steve didn't sleep long and once he woke the two men left the hotel to grab some lunch.

As he picked at his Chicken Alfredo, Danny asked "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Not right now Danno….….I've got so much to think about"  
"Yeah, you do. I do think that you should call Catherine though"  
"I will…but not yet. There's nothing she can do about the situation"  
"Yes there is. You need to talk to her….trust me"  
Steve smiled at his partner, "I'll call her partner, I promise. I need to call Mary too"  
"Yeah, you do"

As they left the restaurant Steve asked, "Danny, I noticed an exit to a walking trail about half a mile before our hotel exit. Can you drop me off there?"  
Danny looked over the hood of the rental car at his partner, "You sure?"  
"Yeah…I need some time alone buddy. I need to clear my head"  
As they got into the car Danny asked, "Do you have your cellphone on you?"  
"I've got it. Danny…..I'll be fine, I promise"  
"Okay"  
They stopped at a gas station so Steve could buy a bottle of water and then as he exited the car at the entrance to the trail he looked back at his partner, "Thanks Danno, I'll call you in a couple of hours"  
"Hey do me a favor will you? Stay on the path, I don't want to have to search for you okay?"  
"I will buddy, bye"

Danny watched as Steve walked down the path. His hands were shoved into his pockets, his shoulders were hunched and his head was down. Danny prayed silently, "Please God, watch over him. Give him the peace of mind he needs" As Steve disappeared between the tall trees he backed up the vehicle and pulled out onto the road heading back to the hotel.

As Steve walked the beautiful tree-lined path his mind raced and again tears dampened his cheeks. Oh God how could she have done this to them. He walked and as his frustration built up he began to jog and then eventually he was running at top speed. The cool fall air hit his damp face and he began to sob. He ran until he no longer could. His lungs were throbbing as fell to his knees next to a large tree just off the path. He dropped his head as he sobbed uncontrollably, struggled to suck air into his burning lungs. Through his tortured sobs he repeated softly over and over again, "Why Mom? Oh God why?"

Danny returned to the hotel and looking at the clock he realized Gracie had already left for school so he dialed Chin.  
"Hey Danny, how did it go?"  
"We got more than we bargained for brother"  
"What do you mean?"

Danny told him of everything that had transpired that morning and then Chin asked, "So how's he doing?"  
Danny sighed deeply, "Good, but not good….I mean, he got his answers and he needed to hear it. He's trying to grasp everything right now"  
"Is he there with you?"  
"Not right now. I'm at the hotel. He needed some time alone so I dropped him off at a hiking trail"  
"But he's okay?"  
"He's as good as can be expected Chin. I mean, the guy just found out a lot of really deep things about his Mom, Dad and Joe. It's going to mess with his head for quite a while"  
"Yes, I'm sure it is"  
"Have you heard anything from Kono?"  
"No nothing new. Everything's fine here. When do you think you'll be back?"  
"I'm not sure. I'll call you once he decides"  
"Okay thanks. Take care of him brother"  
"I will, bye"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050 **

Steve sat under that tree for a long time. His mind took him to the happy days of his childhood. He smiled as he remembered walking into the hospital room clinging onto his Dad's finger tightly as he anxiously waited to see his baby sister MaryAnn for the first time. He remembered his Dad lifting him up and setting him on the bed next to his Mother's head and her placing his little sister into his tiny arms. His Dad had helped him hold her and he had whispered into his ear. '_This is your baby sister Steven. It's important that you always be there to love her and to protect her' _As tears continued to fall, his chest knotted in pain as he looked up to the sky and choked out the words, "I failed Mary Dad….I'm so sorry" As he tried to compose himself his Father's words came to him, '_I'm so proud of you son, I love you' _Steve spoke softly, "I love you Dad…oh God I miss you" He leaned back against the tree and as he closed his eyes the memories flooded over him.

He remembered how excited he would get every day when his Dad would get home from work. No matter where he was in the house he would race to the front door when he heard his Dad, flinging himself into the strong, protective arms of the HDP Officer. His Dad would then kiss him and place his hat onto his head…every day….

He remembered his Mom, running with Mary in her arms down the sidelines of the football field as he raced towards the end zone leading his Youth League team to the their first championship when he was eight years old. He remembered turning back and seeing his Dad, who coached the team, jumping up and down and screaming out in joy….

He remembered the fishing trips his Dad and Joe would take he and his friends on and he remembered the pride he felt when he reeled in his first big Tuna (or 'TUNIE FISH' as Danno would call it) at the young age of eleven.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cellphone and he smiled as his partner's name lit up the screen.  
"Hey Danno"  
"Hey, how are you doing?"  
"'M okay…..I needed this. What time is it anyway?"  
"It's almost five thirty, are you ready to come back?"  
"Yeah, how long have I been out here?"  
"Four and a half hours"  
"Wow, sorry man"  
"It's no big deal babe. Why don't you start walking back and I'll meet you at the entrance"  
"Okay, see you soon. Thanks brother"

A short time later as they were driving back to the hotel, Danny asked "You didn't eat much for lunch, are you hungry"  
"Not really"  
"Well you have to eat. I picked up beer, should we just order pizza later or do you want to stop for something?"  
"Pizza sounds good….and beer sounds even better"  
Danny chuckled, "I agree buddy"

Once they arrived back at the room, Danny ordered the pizza while Steve took a shower.  
Danny couldn't help but notice how exhausted his friend looked, the day had really drained him…..both of them actually.  
A short time later as they dug into the pie and cracked open the beer, Steve asked "So did you talk to Chin at all today?"  
"Yes….he sends his love. I told him everything. He hasn't heard anything from Kono and he said everything's fine on the work front"  
"Okay, good"  
"I talked to Gracie and she told me to give you a big kiss"  
Steve chuckled, "I hope you told her no!"  
"I told her you'd give her a raincheck. She'll cash in on it when we get home"  
Steve smiled, "Perfect…is there a Yankee game tonight?"  
"No, it's a travel day. They start up again tomorrow night in Detroit"  
"So how many games do they have to play?"  
"It's a best out of seven series"  
"And if they win this series, then what?"  
"NO, THERE ARE NO IF'S STEVEN… IT'S WHEN! WHEN they win this series they advance to the World Series…baseball's Super Bowl, only much more exciting!"  
"Oh come on Danno! Now you're trying to tell me that the World Series is more exciting than the Super Bowl?"

Without thinking, Danny blurted out "Hey buddy, the truth hurts doesn't it?"  
The grin left the SEAL's face and he said softly, "Yeah, it sure does"  
The men were sitting on their beds facing each other and Danny said quietly, "I'm sorry Steve…bad choice of words"  
Steve looked into his eyes and smiled as he said, "No problem partner…I'm just a bit sensitive right now. Hey, hand me another piece of pizza will you"  
Danny chuckled, "How many times do I have to tell you, it's not a piece Steve, it's a slice…a slice!"  
"Just hand it over Danno!"


	9. Chapter 9

******** Here is the FINAL chapter (I know, it's a much shorter story than I usually write) I hope you've enjoyed it though and thanks for reading! ********

About an hour later as they sipped beer and watched a basketball game on TV, Steve suddenly spoke, "Danny, it's just so hard to take man"  
Picking up the remote, Danny pressed the mute button and sitting upright on his bed he turned towards Steve, "I know it is babe. I'm so sorry this all happened"  
"I'm not Danny…..I mean, I'm not sorry that I found out everything….I had to know"  
"Do you think she told you everything?"  
Steve chuckled, "God, I sure hope so! There's not much she didn't do is there?"  
Danny smiled softly and said, "She loves you. You DO know that right?"  
"Yeah, I know…..she loves me in her own way"  
"In her own way? What do you mean by that?"  
"Come on Danny, Doris is hardly a 'normal' Mother you know"  
"Yeah, I can agree with you there, but you heard her Steve. Your childhood years were the happiest years of her life. You do believe that, don't you?"

Tears welled in Steve's eyes and he said softly, "Yes…I believe that" He sighed and ran a hand across his face, "She was a good Mom Danny…..she really was. This afternoon I sat against a tree and my mind kept taking me to the good times, and there was a lot of good times partner there really were. Over the years I've seen so many people who've had horrific childhood's…but I didn't Danny. It was really wonderful"

Danny smiled, "I'm glad you've got those happy memories partner"  
Steve sighed, "I am too but you know, those good times we had make her actions even more painful. I just don't think I can ever forgive her for what she did to Dad…..am I wrong for that?"

"No, you're not wrong Steve and even your Mom said so. She and your Dad raised you to be a man of impeccable integrity and ever since you were sent away at sixteen you have honored them with your actions. What your Mother did to your Dad and to you and Mary IS unforgivable and you have every right to cut your ties with her"

"But she's my Mother Danno"  
"Do you remember shortly after she reappeared, you were still pretty angry and you wouldn't call her Mom. You said that your Mom died when you were sixteen?"  
"Yes, I remember"  
"Well buddy, you were right. Your 'Mom' did die and Doris returned. Being a Dad, I've never been able to understand how she could have left you kids. She had to know what it would do to you and when your Dad continued his search…for her to use him like that….man, I just don't get it. She's your Mom and if someday you decide you can forgive her, I guarantee you she'll be there with open arms. Hell partner, she left you for twenty years…you don't owe her a damn thing and you have nothing to feel guilty about. This is about YOU now, not her. We all have to pay for the decisions we make in life, and Doris is no different"

Steve wiped tears from his eyes and said emotionally, "Thanks D'"  
Danny then said, "You said that you've seen so many people who've had horrific childhood's, while I have too…..you can say it goes with the business I guess. You're lucky that she didn't leave earlier in your life. I don't diminish your pain at all, but if you had been younger….well you could have really grown to be fucked up"

They both broke out in laughter and Steve said "Thanks a lot buddy!"  
Danny smiled broadly, "I mean, hell babe you're an animal now!" Danny sighed and continued, "Hey in all seriousness babe, I have never met a man like you and I'm damn proud to call you my partner and even prouder to call you my brother. You're going to go through some crazy emotions as you process all this and it's going to take time. I'll be here for every step of the way, we all will be"

"I don't even know what to say Danny, thank you and I love you. I feel very blessed"  
Danny stood and as he set down his beer, Steve also stood and the two embraced as Danny said "I love you too partner"

**50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

The next morning Danny woke to Steve entering the room carrying his laptop and two tall, black coffees.  
"Hey buddy, good morning!"  
Pulling the pillow over his head, Danny mumbled "You're awfully bubbly this morning"  
"Rise and shine partner. Our flight leaves in three hours"  
"What? What have you been up to?"  
"I want to get the hell out of here babe, the sooner the better"  
"Okay, we're outta' here" Jumping out of bed Danny added, "Let me hop in the shower"

An hour later after dropping off their rental car and grabbing a bite to eat Danny followed Steve through the airport terminal. As Steve set down his bag in front of Gate C12, Danny asked "What are you doing? This isn't the right Gate. This plane's going to Detroit"

"Yeah, and we're going to be on it"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"While you were sleeping in this morning partner, I was scouring the internet and I was able to score us a couple of tickets to tonight's game"

Danny couldn't have contained his smile if he had tried, "The Yankee game? The Yankee PLAYOFF GAME? Are you messing with me Steve, because this would be a horribly cruel joke?"

"No joke partner. But it's the first game I've ever been too. I hope the tickets are good?"  
Danny's excitement was palpable as he said, "I'm sure they're perfect…..why, where are they?"  
Steve smiled slyly, "Four rows up, 1st base line, behind the Yankees dugout"  
"Oh my God, Oh my God!" The Jersey detective was waving his hands around wildly. He then grabbed his partners face and pulling him down, he kissed his forehead "Oh God, I LOVE YOU STEVEN!"

"Hey what's that! I thought I'd get my kisses from Gracie!"  
"Oh you still will. She loves giving her Uncle Steve sugar"  
Steve smiled widely at his best friend and said, "I guess I did okay, huh?"  
"Oh yeah, you did just fine buddy…...just fine!"

….**THE END**…..

********* I hope you all enjoyed the story and I hope you'll give me a review with your final thoughts! **

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL with the 5-0 Ohana helping Steve in his search to bring Wo-Fat to justice. The first chapter will post in the next day or two, I hope you'll watch for it! *********


End file.
